undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Divergent Collisions
Divergent Collisions is a random role AU that was created by Gina Sonicstar but she stopped caring about it because of her new actually original project, Prophet of Ronus. Go follow the Prophet of Ronus Gamejolt btw the game seems pretty lit: ☀https://gamejolt.com/games/prophetofronus/448915 The AU is now owned by SilvaMusic. It's similar to Differentopic (but only with TV shows, movies, and video games. YouTubers and meme characters are not included). The AU was created less than a year ago and is still in development. Progress on an Inverted Fate style sprite comic has been started, but only the Prologue has been completed, and it's unlikely that it will ever be completed. A fully animated movie, and a game were also planned, but have a very low chance of actually being made sometime in the future. A full role list can be found here. Main Roles * Frisk: Locke (Final Fantasy VI) * Flowey: Alvis (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Toriel: Pops (Regular Show) * Major Original Role: Terra (Final Fantasy VI) * Napstablook: Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) * Major Original Roles: Gorillas (Streets of Rogue) Three of Them * Sans: Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Papyrus: Zant (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Major Original Role: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) DC-81 * Major Original Role: Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) DC-81 * Undyne: Darth Vader (Star Wars Series) * Alphys: Roger (American Dad) * Mettaton: Dr. Eggman (Sonic Unleashed) * Major Original Role: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) * Asgore: Benson (Regular Show) * Asriel: Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Chara: Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * Gaster: Girahiam (Skyward Sword) Minor Roles * Original Role: Mr. Maellard (Regular Show) * Annoying Dog: Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) * Toby (Dog in the Secret Room): Gina Sonicstar (Should be obvious why) * Grillby: Mr Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Monster Kid: Ruby (Steven Universe) * Original Role: Sapphire (Steven Universe) and Ruby eventually fuse into Garnet * Mad Dummy: Supergoon (Streets of Rogue) * Original Role: Klaus (American Dad) * So Sorry: Glass Joe (Punch Out Series) * Glyde: Bubble Bass (Spongebob) * Riverperson: Mr. Eckelstone (Studio C) * Muffet: Spinel (Steven Universe: The Movie) * Original Role (Replacing Omega Flowey): Gohma Vlitra (Asura’s Wrath) * Mad Mew Mew: Guess we'll never know * Original Role: Deadpool (Deadpool) Magicite Crystals Basically the soul replacements * Justice: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) * Kindness: White Mage (Final Fantasy I) * Perseverance: Tidus (Final Fantasy X) * Integrity: Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) * Bravery: Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) * Patience: Cecil (Final Fantasy IV) Dead Council Members These are original roles who originally ruled the universe alongside Benson and Pops but died while fighting the Final Fantasy Characters. * Avery Bullock (American Dad) (Died while fighting Cecil) * The President (Rick and Morty) (Died while fighting Zidane) * King Knight (Shovel Knight) (Died while fighting Cloud) * Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) (Died while fighting Tidus) * Resistance Leader (Streets of Rogue) (Died while fighting the White Mage) * Juanito Pequeño (American Dad) (Just one of Roger’s Personas) (“Died” while fighting Lightning) Areas * Flowey's Encounter Room: Park Lab (Regular Show) * The Ruins: The Park (Regular Show) * Toriel's House: Pops' House (Regular Show) * Snowdin Forest: Snowpeak (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Snowdin Town: Twilight City (Original) * Sans and Papyrus' House: Palace of Twilight Main Section (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Original Area: The Pain Mountain (Original) * Grillby's Bar: Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu (Kung Fu Panda) * Original Area: The Forbidden Lands Bridge (Shadow of the Colossus) * Waterfall: Moon of Endor (Star Wars Series) * Napstablook's House: Chun Nan (Sonic Unleashed) * Temmie Village: Village (Minecraft) * Undyne's House: Star Destroyer (Star Wars Series) * Alphys' Lab: Roger's Trailer (Original) * Hotland: Mustafar (Star Wars Series) * True Lab: Roger's Home Mothership (American Dad) * Muffet's Lair: Aperture Science Ruins (Portal 2) * MTT Resort: Eggmanland Mall (Original) * The CORE: Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) * New Home: Karma Fortress (Asura's Wrath) * Judgement Hall: Observatory of Fate (Original) * The BARRIER: The Last Gateway (Original) * The Surface: The Rest of the Multiverse Category:Random Role Category:Serious